The mission
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Skywarp is sitting in a bar with another over energized Decepticon. Or are they?


The Transformers are property of Hasbro. I own nothing about it.

The mission

It was in a energon bar on the planet Cybertron. This place was mostly visited by Decepticons. So were it right now. The room was full of different groups of Cons.

Two of them, a seeker and a ground soldier, were sitting together on a table at the side of the bar. One was a trooper named Zeropoint, who was stationed currently as a guard in Poliphex and transformed into a armed hover-car. The other was Skywarp of Megatron´s elite seekers.

Skywarp had just been sent from earth to Cybertron in a mission from Megatron. On his way he run into Zeropoint, who he had not seen since before the Decepticons crashed on earth. Both were sitting together and drinking high graded energon. They were talking about old times and seemed both to be already over energized. They were relaxed and started laughing after every second sentence.

The ground trooper was just talking about a few events he remembered.

"So do you remember the time you teleported right behind the sergeant during the appall and started screaming."

"What a sloppy discipline is that?" Zeropoint called out loudly.

Both of the Decepticons broke out into ringing laughter after this.

"You know it helps here if you are actually higher ranked than the sergeant", Skywarp told him.

"Nice behaviour for a superior", Zeropoint commented.

"Hey in many ways I am the perfect officer, nobody gets bored if I am around."

At that both burst out in laughter again.

"So tell me about this mission you are on." Zeropoint wanted to know.

"Sorry pal I cannot t. tell you", Skywarp answered. The energon was slowly getting to him.

"Oh come on, you can tell me right?" Zeropoint insisted.

"No, **especially** not you."

"You should look at yourself", the Decepticon car pointed out. "What do you think would Megatron say if he´d see you like that?"

Zeropoint started laughing again and after a moment Skywarp fell in.

"He would be ve´ry happy that I make my job so good. You know me always determined, always trustworthy, always äh…

Give me another Cube." Skywarp underbroke himself.

Zeropoint gave him one, smiling.

"If you don´t want to talk about the mission, had something else interesting happened on earth?" He asked. "Something funny perhaps?"

"You know old screamer is still the same. Tries to shoot Megatron in the back every week and get scrapped every time", Skywarp explained.

"Have heard he had once been trying to draw energon from the brains of the local organics in an experiment. It didn´t worked very well", he continued.

Zeropoint was staring at him with open mouth for a moment and then broke out in screaming laughter.

"Energon, energon from brains, that is great, that is truly great, that is a classic, ha ha ha." He managed to bring this words out between his laughing.

"Something else?" Zeropoint asked now excited.

"Yes, Megatron had once created a energy creature, small gnome

named Kreemzeek. All he ever said was his own name, Kreemzeek, Kreemzeek." Skywarp was laughing too now. "And then he let it lose, a chaos."

Zeropoint was now shaking endless from laughing.

"Great, perfect, that's truly the best I have heard in months." As he had calmed down he took his energon cube back and drank again.

"I can not wait to tell the others about that", he told Skywarp.

"And that is the problem", the jet answered him.

"What?"

"Megatron had found out that you have been talking about his plans in public. That you tell others about secret plans. Gave out military secrets." Skywarp was now completely serious. His voice was like steel, despite being over energized.

"You are illoyal and talk to much." With that the seeker raised his weapon and shot the other Decepticon two times in the chest, destroying his laser core. The car Decepticon was not even able to stand up before he was hit.

Everyone in the bar was looking at the scene.

"Decepticon security. I am working directly for Megatron", Skywarp said loudly. "Has anybody a problem?"

Nobody said something.

As he was outside, Skywarp used his radio.

"Skywarp to Megatron."

"Here Megatron. Have you completed the mission?"

"Yes", Skywarp answered, "I have."

A short time later a Autobot appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He had been invisible thanks to an highly developed cover field.

"Chamaeleon to Ultra Magnus." He used his own radio.

"Ultra Magnus here", came the answer.

"I have located the Decepticon we were talking about."

"Good", Magnus said. "Follow him. Then we have a chance to find out what Megatron´s plan is. But be careful. He is dangerous."

End


End file.
